All Eyes On Me
by Kora Flair
Summary: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn’t? 17 up!
1. WElcome to the Big Time

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have.

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Chapter 1:** **Learning to Fly**

Raw's location this week was in Chicago, Illinois. Headed by the main event of Randy Orton vs. Batista, and more importantly the highly anticipated debut of TE Winner Dee Thompson.

"Miss Thompson, your limo is waiting outside." The hotel receptionist said.

"Thank you." Dee smiled, looking out her window. She hung up and took one last look in the mirror. "Miss Thompson." She laughed walking down the stairs, smiling at the people in the elevator, and at the front desk.

"Good afternoon Miss Thompson…Have a great show." The hotel manager said, as she signed out for the day.

"Good afternoon." She chuckled, as they helped her out of the hotel, like she was a high profile celebrity. "A girl can get use to this you know."

"Well don't." her road companion said. Vince stuck all the new superstars with a traveling buddy, to show them the ropes around here. Dee herself was unsure about her well being, being stuck with the anti diva herself, Molly Holly. "You going to get in or what?" Molly yelled. Dee just smiled and did what she was told to avoid any conflict.

………………………………………………………………………….

Across the globe, season 5's other winner; Satori Jaide Taylor was making a much bigger impact on the divas. "So I said…who do I look like Ric Flair?" Satori laughed as she finished telling some of the SD diva's a joke.

"That's a good one." Jackie said, turning her attention, to the limo door that was opening. "Hey guys." She said greeting some more of the Diva's on Smackdown. They had just spent three days off the road, and Monday's meant back to work.

"Guys, this is Satori." Jackie said, as everyone shook hands, and got to know each other.

"I'm Keira Turner, we met already, Dawn's not here yet." Keira asked her as she looked around. "Where'd you say you were from again?"

"Toronto." Satori timidly replied. She watched as Torrie Wilson the final Smackdown diva had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled. "Billy and I had a fight." She laughed a bit. "Than we made up…more than once."

"Torrie and her hubby do that a lot." Joy Giovanni smirked. "How's the house coming?"

"Oh great." Torrie said grabbing photo's out of her purse. "We finished the whole upstairs." Satori joined the SD girls in their giggle fest.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Dee and Molly arrived at the arena, an hour early. "Show starts at seven." Molly said taking off her sunglasses and walking inside the arena, leaving Dee standing in the parking lot.

"Wait where am I suppose to go?" Dee asked, but Molly kept walking. "Thanks for nothing."

"You talk to yourself often?" A Man said, before walking in front of her. She immediately turned red with embarrassment.

"I was…"

He extended his hand. "Ric Flair." Dee left him hanging more or less, as she stood there a bit star struck. "You are?"

"Who am I?" Dee asked before realizing he was actually talking to her. "Uhm…" Kora stepped out of the limo, followed by HHH, Batista, and HBK.

"Her name is Dee Thompson." Kora said making the save.

"She won TE this year." Shawn boasted. As they continued to walk inside the building.

"Weren't you paired off with anybody yet?" Kora asked the rookie diva.

"Yeah, but she's not too fond of the new guys." Dee said walking alongside Kora. "Actually I think she hates me!" Dee added.

"Who'd you get stuck with?" Kora asked and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "The devil?"

"Worse." Dee answered all seriousness in her tone. "Molly Holly." For someone to even imply that Molly was remotely close to the devil made Kora burst into laughter.

"Well you can hang with us for a while…" Kora said, "We work out for an hour, than eat lunch in the cafeteria at about noon. And later I'll introduce you to some of the guys." Not one to turn down such a lucrative offer, Dee accepted.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Satori had signed into her hotel room; she was set to travel with Joy Giovanni, and Jackie Gayda. "mmmm…" Satori said plopping onto one of the beds in the room."

"I just want to warn you ahead of time.' Jackie said, as she changed her top. "We sort of have this tradition."

Satori sat up, "I'm not gonna get hazed am I?" Joy couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe if you're on Raw, but not here." Joy laughed. "Just your average new girl stuff."

"Like a maternity?" Satori asked causing all the girls to laugh.

"Honey, you mean, Sorority…your not pregnant." Jackie said still laughing, a trait that was good to have, and made you well liked among the other girls.

"So when's this gonna take place?" She asked, and Jackie hushed Joy before she spilled the beans.

"Sorry, its against the Diva-Code." Jackie said.

"Diva-Code?" Satori repeated.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone on Raw was in attendance for lunch, Dee watched as they all interacted with one another. Like they were family. '_I guess all the rumors were true_.' She told herself. "So who's your favorite wrestler? " Kora asked trying to let everyone know a bit about the new girl.

Dee smiled and boasted about the Rock. "Is that bad?" she asked as most of the guys reactions changed a bit.

"Not at all." HHH said. And pointed toward a different table, where Stevie Richards was seated. "Stevie over there…big fan of Bertha Faye." Dee couldn't help but laugh. "Im not kidding." HHH said.

"Did you know when I came into the WWF along time ago," Kora started "My very first match was a mixed tag match and I partnered with the Rock."

"Wow!" Dee enthusiastically said. "How do you remember all that? You've had so many matches."

"He busted me open five minutes into the match. As experienced as I thought I was, I didn't prepare myself working with a partner." Kora explained. She liked the fact that Dee got into the story, as she had once done so many years ago. "You never forget your first time."

"Sex analogies again, Kora?" a cocky remark came from behind.

"Nora take a seat, you can learn a few things." Kora joked, as Nora sat on Shelton's lap. Dee couldn't believe this was the same girl from earlier in the day, it was like she transformed into something different. Everyone told a different story, before the weekly Raw meeting.

"I think the point…" Batista said. "Sometime's you have to lose the wings and learn to fly on your own."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So it goes…Welcome to the WWE ladies, and do stay tuned, it only goes up from here!**

**KF**


	2. Beginning of an era

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Chapter 2:** **Beginning of an Era**

Dee woke up, and say that her traveling buddy, Molly Holly was packed and out of the room already. She made her way down to the hotel lobby. "Looking for someone?" Christy Hemme asked. She is the current Diva search winner. So if anybody would know the many issues with Molly she would.

"Molly, have you seen her?" Dee asked, looking through the lobby. Christy handed her a coffee cup.

"Sorry, to say but I haven't." As Dee continued her search, Christy followed her, out of the hotel. "Why are you looking for her anyway? She's the one who ditched you remember."

Dee just kept walking, never being much of a rules girl; she knew she'd be in big trouble if she and Molly didn't arrive together. "You have a point…but Kora said."

"Those girls are all backstabbing bitches." Christy blurted out. "Whatever Kora told you, I'd forget it and fast."

"But…"

"She's a has-been, all of em' Trish, Kora, Lita, Molly, Torrie, they all hate us. Trust me; you're wasting your time." Christy said getting in her rental car.

"I'll take my chances." Dee simply replied, letting out a sigh of relief. "… For now."

Dee decided that riding alone to the arena would be a good idea. As soon as she got there she met up Christy and some of the rookie raw diva's as soon as she got there. "I still can't believe she left you/" Maria said.

"I thought I had it bad with Trish Stratus." Candace Michelle joked, as she applied eye shadow to Dee's eyelids. Dee's eyes got large.

"You were partnered with her royal highness and survived." Dee laughed.

"Hard fought victory." Christy added curling her hair. "The only one that's half way decent to us is Stacey, but that's because their 'leader' Kora Flair hates her." (**a/n: you have to read Life after Tough Enough to find out most of the background about that**.)

"Stick with us, and I think you'll be just fine." Christy said putting her arm over Dee's shoulder, as they left the room.

>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>

At the start of Raw, Dee prepared to make her highly anticipated debut. She watched the monitors backstage as Molly complained about the inexperienced diva search girls taking her spotlight.

"So I'm, challenging anyone in the back who thinks they can beat me." Molly said, Dee made her way to the Gorilla and waited for her music. "That's what I thought; none of you have the guts!" Molly said getting ready to leave the ring.

'Sinner' by Drowning Pool blasted through the Las Vegas arena. Molly looked on in disgust as Dee walked proudly down the ramp; she tried to look out in the crowd to find signs but had no luck. "Molly, Molly, Molly." Dee said.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on MY show." Molly asked, rolling her eyes at the newest Raw diva.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember me?" Dee said nervously. This was her first live promo, and there was a lot riding on this. "Well at least now you'll never forget." Out of nowhere she delivered a clothesline from hell, a move that sent Molly straight to the canvas. Dee would feel the reaction of the crowd as they jumped to their feet.

Backstage Christy and Maria watched the monitor, impressed by what they saw, not too far away, Trish and Victoria weren't too impressed. In the ring Molly tried to get up, and Dee held her down.

"You listen, and relay this message to all your friends, The era of Evolution, and Trish Stratus is over!" Dee said, and the fans started chanting 'Batista' "A New era has begun!"

King: That's right JR, it's the Batista Era!

:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:

As soon as Dee made her way back to the locker room, she was greeted by an unwanted yet surprising visitor. The woman stood there clad in Black Capri pants, and a baby blue halter, her red hair flowing down her back. "Impressive out there." She said.

"Faith Christopher." Dee said in disbelief. After her season of Tough enough was through taping, Faith was one of the people that had a contract in the bag, she was just shocked that she didn't go to SD. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm serious." She smirked. "What an impact." She watched intently as an untrusting Dee looked outside the door, but to Faith's delight they were alone for the time being. "And all that talk about a new era…Wow!" Faith stuck out her arm. "Gave me chills."

"I wasn't lying." Dee simply replied thankful that someone had come in.

"It's too bad though." Faith said checking her watch. "…You're playing for the wrong team."

An irritated Dee just stood there, trying to figure out what she was up to. "You can leave now."

Not dressed to get down and dirty, Faith laughed it off. "You better pay close attention to what's next." She smirked and Dee followed her out of the room.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let's just say, there are those who talk about it…than there are those who be about it!" Faith cockily said. "And I am so the latter."

:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>:>: : : :>: :>: :>: :>: :>: :> 

Christy and Maria were in the ring waiting for their opponent. 'Time to Rock n Roll' blasted through the speakers, and Trish Stratus waited on top of the ramp. She waited until her mystery partner. 'Broken' by 12 stones hit the speakers and Faith Christopher walked down the ramp. Maria looked as if she saw a ghost.

Maria and Faith got the match underway, exchanging hammerlocks before a fireman's carry by Faith sent Maria to the mat. Maria got back to her feet in a hurry, though, and after a pair of deep Japanese armdrags, a slam by Maria set up a standing moonsault. Christy eagerly accepted the tag and after a series of kicks and a slam, Christy scored with an innovative split into a legdrop!

Trish interjected herself into the match with a knee to the small of Christy's back from the apron before tagging in and chopping away at Christy in the corner. Trish then choked away at Christy from the top turnbuckle then Faith checked back in and after Faith took Christy down by means of a snapmare, the former TE alumni delivered a low dropkick to the back of Christy's head. Faith clamped on a half-Crab in the middle of the ring but Christy broke free with a kick to Faith.

Christy turned the tide back in her favor with a rollup after Faith took her focus off of the challenger and mocked Maria on the floor. And tagged in Trish. Trish took back over, kicking Christy out to the floor and Trish followed Christy out, further punishing the challenger on the floor. Maria came around to check on her charge but Faith took Maria down, but the diversion gave Christy a chance to take over with a series of kicks to the back of Trish's thigh.

Christy then repeatedly ran Trish's head into the top turnbuckle but Trish turned the tide back in her favor with a spear. The champion then looked for a rollup off of the ropes but Christy managed to counter into a rollup of her own, gaining a nearfall for her efforts! Trish's experience would pave the way to victory moments later, though, as after Christy jawwed with the official, she turned straight into a vicious Chick Kick.

Trish and Faith celebrated their win in the ring, mocking Christy's little dance. Before making their way to the back.

**A/N: OK you guys just the RAW chapter today, I'll get SD up Tomorrow!ASAP! Review and let me know, oh and I need theme music for Satori! **

**KFP**


	3. Jokes on me

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Chapter 3: Jokes on me.**

"Now, she's cool." Carlito said, as he and the general manager of Smackdown, Teddy Long watched clips of raw. "Maybe I should e working with that guy Eric Bishoff."

"Well, I have something that just might top that." Mr. Long said, leaving Carlito alone in the room. Who responded with a simple smirk.

Smackdown was set to take place in Portland Oregon, a city very new to Satori, she was the most excited. This was a chance to meet the rest of the Smackdown roster, so Jackie and Joy advised her to take it. "Amy hi," she smiled extending her hand.

Amy Weber just stared at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Satori Taylor I won TE." She smiled despite the hostility she was receiving.

"That's right, you're the wrestler." Amy sneered, insinuating that being a wrestler was a bad thing. Satori just stood there wondering to herself, what the hell crawled up her butt, and if being a wrestler was a bad thing this chicks in the wrong business. "Don't worry I'm sure the great Kora Flair has taught you all of her tricks."

Overhearing all of the conversation, between the two, Smackdown veteran diva, Torrie Wilson, intervened. "Don't worry about her." She slyly said.

"What's her problem?" Satori asked.

"Oh she's not really a bitch." Michelle McCool laughed. "She just plays one in real life." She extended her hand. "Michelle McCool. I watched your season, very cool."

Satori shook her hand and smiled. "Thanks, so for real what's her deal? Why does she hate wrestlers…one in particular." Her question was put on hold, as a brunette woman stood in the doorway yelling at someone in the hall.

"Who the hell…" Torrie whispered joining the other girls.

"Yeah well thanks for nothing, bonehead!" she yelled turning her attention to the girls in the locker room. Already knowing most of them, she shook her head. "Can you believe that guy, I tell ya what that Michael Cole…"

**:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:**

"I still can not believe they gave you a contract." Satori said standing there in disbelief. Although not unbelievable, she was a member of a legendary family, and her uncle is one of the most famous wrestlers of all time.

"Like it's such a bad thing." She smirked as Satori seen the family resemblance for the first time. "Picture it, Satori Jaide Taylor and Vicky Guererro." Satori tried to visualize it, as her friend continued. "Picture perfect if you ask me!" Vicky laughed.

"So there's this rumor of a diva initiation…" Satori hinted. "You wouldn't know anything about it would you?"

"Sorry chica." Vicky said excusing herself from the locker room.

**:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD**

'Faint by linkin Park blasted through the Portland staples arena. Keira Turner headed down to the ring. Wearing a shirt that read, 'The Real TE Champ.'

Tazz: Keira is the number one contender for the women's championship, Cole, you know what that means.

Cole: I do, it means everyone is gunning for her. And the women's champion is doing everything in her power to stop her belt from being taken.

The titantron showed Trish Stratus getting the better of Keira and announce a mystery opponent for next week. Expressing that it's never been anyone she's ever faced, and she'll hope she never faces her again.

Tazz: How do you prepare for a match where you don't know the opponent, the type of fighter she is, Keira knows nothing about this person Cole, its got to be hard.

Everyone turned their attention toward the ramp, even Keira which might not have been the smartest thing to do. They awaited the arrival of this mystery person. 'Wont back down' by Fuel hit the speakers, and when no one came out, Keira urged the referee to start counting.

The fans erupted, trying to get Keira to turn around, when she finally did, she was hit with a steel chair.

Cole: Who is that?

The masked woman stood over the fallen diva. Her blonde hair seeping from the bottom of the mask.

Tazz: That's Trish Stratus; look at the blond hair, there never was a mystery opponent.

Finally the woman, slowly took of her mask, and revealed to the world that she had been Trish's accomplice for weeks, she'd been the one who locked Keira in the closet, and she had been the one sending threats from arena to arena. She delivered a swift chick kick, as Keira slowly got up, for good measure.

Cole: Satori Taylor, I can't believe it…

**:SD:SD:SD:**

JBL was shown on his phone talking top someone that sounded like a woman. "Yeah that's right." He smiled. "Well I can't wait to see you either." He stopped the last sentence as his cabinet filled the room,

"Well I tell ya what, three weeks we'll be close to El Paso, why don't you stop by."

"Who was that?" Amy asked, jealous of the fact that someone other than her was getting all of his attention.

"Don't worry about it." JBL said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "We got bigger fish to fry. Orlando, you have a title shot against that punk Cena, Bashams, great job on getting those tag team belts."

"What about me?" Amy pouted. "When am I going to get gold?" JBL just looked at her and smiled.

**:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD**

Satori packed her things to leave for the hotel, noticing that all of the girls and most of the crew were gone, Keira Turner and Dawn Marie were the last ones there. "Can I ask you a question?" she politely asked.

"Depends…" Keira laughed a bit, these days when people wanted to ask her a question it almost always had to do with John. Sure enough she was right.

"What happened with you and John?" Satori asked. "I mean as a fan, I followed your relationship, and I thought you two would be together forever."

"I'm going to pull the car around." Dawn said, as Keira sat there not sure exactly how to answer the newer girl. Truth was she didn't know.

"Marriage isn't John Cena's forte." She softly spoke, as if anyone was there she didn't want to hear. "apparently not mine either."

**:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:SD:**

Back at the hotel, Satori stopped in her room, to find that Jackie and Joy weren't there. She started to panic as she noticed that none of their bags were there either. "Where's my stuff?" she asked out loud, mentally slapping herself, because she was alone, so no one would hear her. She quickly dialed Joy's cell phone.

"Ello?" Joy said, all serious.

"Joy where are you guys? I came back to the room and all of our stuff is missing." Satori let out without taking a breath.

"We're in our hotel room." Joy put a hand on the receiver and burst into laughter. "Where are you?"

"What hotel room, I'm standing in OUR hotel room right now." She frantically yelled.

"What do you mean, what hotel room…our hotel room." Joy said putting Satori on speaker phone. "Satori have you been drinking?"

Not aware that she was on speaker phone, Satori grew more upset. "If this is the prank its not funny."

"Honey, we'd give you warning…" Joy said serious this time. "Im sending Jackie to find you."

:**:SD:SD:SD:**

Satori couldn't wait until Jackie found her, sure that it was 'The Prank' she went downstairs to the front desk. "Can you tell me what room, Jackie Gayda or Joy Giovanni is in please?"

The receptionist, in on the prank already did what was asked, she typed both names on the main computer. "I'm sorry miss, there are no names matching our database."

"You're kidding me." Satori started to panic, until she saw a familiar face. "Charlie…Thanks ma'm." she said running toward him. "Have you seen Jackie?"

"Yeah…I was just up in her room." He said, staring at her reaction. "Room 215." Satori whipped out her hotel key and sure enough it said room 215.

She knew she wasn't there, and just decided to give up. She took the stairs all the way up to her room, or the room she thought was hers. As she opened the door and turned on the lights…

"SURPRISE!" everyone said in unison, the entire female half of the SD roster was in her room, and her stuff was back. Satori always one to admit when she's been punk'd just started to laugh. They explained to her the tradition of the initiation, and pizza and beer night.

"You guys are bitches." Satori laughed.

**:SD:SD:SD:SD**

A/N: What a Prank No? Satori made her debut, and who was JBL talking to? Only time will tell! Holla!

KF


	4. In her corner

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: BTW! I'm sorry for the lack of updates! To make up for it you guys got 4 chapters!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't. and I guess I should say that the first PPV is going to be Wrestlemania XXI.

**Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys Rock!

**Chapter 4: In her corner.**

A scared Maria waited for an interview with Evolution regarding Triple H's title defense against Batista. As the cameras began rolling Ric Flair, Orton, and a returning Kora Flair came out of the locker room, followed by the World Heavyweight champion, Triple H.

"Triple H what are you comments about Batista, and his new era of superstars?" Triple H didn't say a word so she moved down the line. "Kora, what about Dee Thompson, your former student challenging you tonight? You've been gone from the ring for a while; do you think it'll have an effect?"

"Dee doesn't scare me." Kora smirked.

"Did you see what she did to Molly?" Maria timidly asked.

"You seem to forget, I'm the one who trained Dee. I know exactly what she's capable of and what she's not."

"Uhm…" the young interviewer said trying to get a word in, but to no avail, Kora continued.

"I get you're trying to make a name for yourself, and I can even respect that." Kora said as the camera centered squarely on her. "But I hate to break it to you kid, It's not going to happen losing to me."

"But what if she wins?" Kora gave the girl a crooked smile.

"Isn't that Faith?" Ric said making the girl turn to see. Kora pushed her to the ground. And Evolution walked along laughing.

'They never learn do they?" Triple H laughed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Bitch." Dee snickered. Taking her eye off the monitor long enough to see her friends walk in the locker room. She had talked to Christy, and decided that it'd be best to room with her and the rest of the diva search girls.

"Now do you believe us?" Christy gallantly sat on a bench, waiting for a response. She knew what side Dee had chosen already. It was only a matter of time, before they'd be able to take down the veteran divas.

"Just the mention of someone challenging them, puts them on edge (no pun intended)." Candace Michelle added, reapplying her lipstick. Trish Stratus, Faith Christopher, and Smackdown's newest diva Satori walked in the locker room amused with themselves.

"Did you see what we did last week…" Trish boasted. "Satori made a fool out of Keira."

"Hey I couldn't of done it without your help though Trish." Satori grinned and Faith laughed. "hi." She said acknowledging the other girls for the first time.

"Well if it isn't the traitors." Christy said standing up to them. "And the Bitch."

"I thought you and Dee were friends." Satori joked incinuating she was calling her a bitch.

"Hello Christy." Faith said getting up close and personal with the red headed diva. "How's your head?" she asked referring to the chick kick she received last week. Christy got closer to her and Faith never budged. "What are you going to do?" she smirked. "Hit me…I dare you."

That's all Christy was waiting for, an invitation, she hauled her hand back and let Faith have it. She smacked her hard across her face. Seeing this and knowing the backstage fighting rule, Trish and the other girls tried to break it up. Being a natural fighter though, Faith cocked her head from one side to the other and starting unleashing hard punches at Christy.

"Hey!" Molly yelled as she and Kora walked into the room, hearing commotion from the hallway. "HEY!" she yelled louder. Kora grabbed Faith and Molly the other.

"Knock it off!" Kora yelled as Faith tried to get at Christy, both girls bloodied in the face. Molly took Christy to one side of the room.

"Let me go." Christy glaring at Molly.

"Hey I'm trying to help." Molly yelled back at her. "Whether you like it or not, I respect this company too much, and I will not let two inexperienced girls." She emphasized the last two words loud enough so everyone could hear. "to ruin what the rest of us have worked hard to achieve."

"Get out of my way!" Faith trying to get past Kora only to be slammed back in the corner.

"Shut up and listen!" Kora spat, "We may not like one another…"she pointed at Dee who was glaring at Molly and her. "You wipe that stupid look off your face right now!" Dee did as she was told.

"I don't have to listen to this." Christy said trying to leave.

"Sit back the fuck down." Victoria said as she and Lita entered the room. "You will listen, and be quiet."

"We may not like each other, but we do have to work together." Kora finished.

"Why? I mean you think we're a joke, all of you do." Dee spoke up.

"Then do something about it!" Molly said leaving the room.

XOXOXOXOXO**DRAMA**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'Headstrong' by Trapt blasted through the Oxford arena. And Kora Flair walked down the ramp ready to make her in ring return. She waited as for her opponent. "And the challenger, from Rochester New York, Dee." Lillian announced as Sinner hit the speakers.

Kora jokingly laid down in the middle of the ring before manhandling Dee around the ring and kicking her out to the arena floor. Kora then ran Dee's face into the steps before hurling Dee back into the ring and chopping away at Dee in the corner but Dee caught a Super Kick in mid-flight and caught Kora with... a low blow! Dee got a nearfall with a very kora-like pinning combination but Kora fired back with a series of chops in the corner.

Dee turned the tide back in her favor with a rollup after Kora took her focus off of the challenger. Kora took back over, kicking Dee out to the floor and Kora followed Dee out, further punishing the challenger on the floor.

Dee then repeatedly ran Kora's head into the top turnbuckle but Kora turned the tide back in her favor with a spear. The more experienced diva then looked for a rollup off of the ropes but Dee managed to counter into a rollup of her own, gaining a nearfall for her efforts! Kora's experience would pave the way to victory moments later, though, as after Dee jawed with the official, she turned straight into a vicious RKO. Kora got the win and Molly Holly headed into the ring.

To get some payback after being humiliated last week, Molly power-bombed Dee straight to the mat.

XOXOXOXOXOXDRAMAXOXOXOXXO

Maria now found herself waiting for an interview with the Women's champion, and her accomplice from Smackdown Satori. Much to her dismay someone stood in her path. "Can I help you?" she smirked.

Maria already aware of where the promo was suppose to go, put her acting skills on the line. "Faith…I'm suppose to be interviewing Trish Stratus. And Tough Enough winner Satori Taylor."

Faith stood there trying to think of something. "Considering how well your interview with Evolution went earlier, I'll do this one." Faith said grabbing Maria's microphone.

"I'm suppose to do it." Maria said taking the mike back. As the girls struggled back and forth Faith knocked Maria upside the head with it.

After a match had taken place, Faith was standing outside the door.

JR: We're to understand that Maria, you have Trish Stratus with you?

"Maria had to take a hike JR, I'll be taking over." Faith smirked than switched to professional mode. "Ladies and Gentleman I am Faith Christopher, Tough Enough's MVP." She boasted. "And your NEW backstage announcer."

Trish and Satori stood in front of her. "Trish your opponent at Wrestlemania is…" Faith pretended like she had no idea who it was. And Trish whispered it in her ear. "Oh yeah." She said smacking herself on the head. "Keira Turner. You seem very confident, why the interference by Satori?"

"I obviously cant be on Smackdown all the time, just leveling out the playing field ya know." Trish smirked.

"Does it worry you that both brands have numerous contenders after your belt?" Faith asked impressing the backstage officials with her mike skills. "And what's to say that Satori isn't one of them?"

"I'm a six time women's Champion, my credentials speak for themselves." Trish sneered. "Satori will be in my corner to gain experience, she isn't after this." Or was she?

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOOXXXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOO**

**A/N**: Ok there ye have it!

**Spoilers**: Satori will be in Trish's corner, but is she really on her side? Dee's quest to make a name for herself continues…but what happens when she see's a certain diva in a different light? Faith is back to her old ways…and her feud with Maria heats up!

**KFP**


	5. Outshining her opponnet

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't. and I guess I should say that the first PPV is going to be Wrestlemania XXI.

**Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys Rock!

**Chapter 5: Outshining her opponent**

Satori pulled into the San Diego arena, and immediately found a fellow superstar to park next to. "Hey neighbor." She smiled pulling in next to him.

"Hey girl. Nice ride." He said admiring her rental. "01'? he asked.

"04." She corrected. The pair had met on her WWE debut, and he was nice enough not to crack her about the diva prank. "Its hot out here."

"you still gonna work with us in the ring tonight?" John asked. And before turning a few shades of red Satori nodded her head.

"Hi John!" Joy said as she and Jackie caught up with the two. "Mind if we steal Sat for a second."

Hooking one arm through Satori's Jackie pulled her aside. "Just a minute."

"That's cool…" John smiled. "I'll see ya in the ring. I want to show you some moves."

"I bet you do." Joy said getting a look from both Jackie and Satori. She hit her self upside the head. "Did I say that out loud?"

"John Cena huh?" Joy said nudging the newer diva in the arm.

"What?" Satori laughed, before making a face like she was disgusted with the idea.

"You like him." Jackie teased, making it sound like they were all school girls. It was a feeling that made all the girls happy. Satori being someone who grew up to fast never really had a chance to experience the 'boys have cootie's' phase.

"How do you know that?" she asked as they entered the cafeteria and got the line behind some of the superstars.

Grabbing a plate full of cottage cheese, and salad, Joy giggled a bit. "Because it's John."

"What about John?" Keira asked overhearing the last part of the conversation as the girls sat down at the table. All three of them had a deer in headlights look, trying quickly to come up with something.

"Uhm… he's gonna totally beat JBL at Mania." Satori answered. "I mean after he got screwed with his match with OJ."

"Yeah I just asked why he let the cabinet go over on him." Joy added.

Jackie moving the story along, smiled. "And I said, because its John, he's a team player." Waiting for Dawn or Keira to say anything, all three of them just ate their food, making small talk with one another.

John stood by the door and flagged Satori down, for some in-ring training. "Uhm…I gotta go." She smiled. As Joy pulled her close.

"Denial's always the first sign."

"Goodbye ladies."

**XOXOXOXODRAMAXOXOXOXOXOOXO**

JBL arrived to the arena late. He followed hit cabinet out as soon as they were inside he stayed outside. "You still there?" he asked picking up his cell phone. "Good."

"Did you get the packages I sent?" he let out a huge grin. "I knew you'd like them. Gotta run. See you in El Paso."

The camera's quickly cut to Satori who was stretching for her match. Keira Turner told Teddy Long that since she couldn't have Trish until Mania, she wanted her newest buddy.

Cole: she seems very confident Tazz.

Tazz: Cheap shots aside, I think Keira's got this one in the bag.

Cole: Don't sell Satori short yet, lets take a look at the tale of the tape.

On the tale of the tape, both women, have Tough Enough under their belts. Keira's key maneuver was outwrestle the newer diva. Satori's key to success was to rough it up, and out shine the now veteran diva.

'Wont Back Down' by Fuel hit the speakers and Satori made her way to the ring. She sported a new WWE T-Shirt. She walked to a section in the front row, shaking hands with a women, who de-robed and took off a red wig, revealing that it was Trish Stratus. When security was sent down, she than showed that she had bought a ticket. Keira made her way down shortly after.

Satori gets heat while Keira receives a big pop when shakin' it and staring down Trish in the front row. Keira works a go-behind followed by a takedown and then maneuvers into a headlock and bridges forwards stretching the neck of Satori before falling back into the headlock. Satori gets up lands a punch grabs an arm and works a headlock of her own eventually taking Keira down.

Keira's punches send Satori into the ropes, Keira leaps over Satori then does the splits and monkey flips Satori. Keira with a scoop slam followed by the shaky shaky back flip. Satori gets her knees up, grabs the legs of Keira and drives a boot into the gut. Another kick by Satori sends Keira through the ropes to the outside, Satori goes out and drives Keira's back into the apron twice before rolling her back in towards the ringpost.

Satori stays on the outside and stretches Keira's arm and leg as Keira is pressed against the ringpost. Satori rolls back in and gets a nearfall before stomping on and dropping elbows onto Keira's back. Satori pulls up Keira executes a suplex gets another nearfall and applies a camel clutch. Keira tries to fight her way back up so Satori crashes down on her back picks her up and executes a backbreaker. Satori covers for another nearfall and then throws Keira face first back onto the mat and locks in a chinlock after dragging Keira away from the ropes.

Keira nearly gets to her feet but Satori throws her back down comes off the ropes and drops an elbow.

'What I always wanted' by Kittie blasted through the speakers. Three people ran down the ramp.

TAZZ: Cole that's the FBI, they're back!

Nunzio, Polumbo, and TE alumni Domitria Jemlind enter the ring, as the boys distract the referee, Dom appeared to go after Keira. In an instant she turned around and delivered a spear to the younger diva.

Keira taking advantage of this interference, and delivered a perfect moonsault, getting the pin. She taunted Trish in the ring.

**XOXOXOXOXODRAMAXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**

Backstage everyone welcomed back the FBI, and Shannon Moore (_Domitria's husband... Read **Life After Tough Enough** for details) _Dom looked great for having two children, and Shannon was the model husband, sneaking kisses. Satori walked up and introduced herself.

"That was some match." Shannon boasted. Shaking hands with John Cena. Since his small stint in the FBI (a/n: again read L.A.T.E) he'd become very close to the group.

"Great match, Tor." The tone of his voice turned her face two shades redder. "You and Keira work great together."

"Thanks." She smiled. The two of them flirted with one another, all the while Keira watched all the interaction. Obvious jealousy beginning to show she made herself scarce. "Well I have to get going." She smiled. "It was nice to finally meet you Shannon, and Dom, good seeing you again."

"Sure thing." Dom said, putting the kids in their car seats.

"Wait up." John yelled running alongside her. "Dinner?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**X

A/N: OK there is 2 of 4 chapters.

Spoilers: Wrestlemania XXI (KF style), Is Satori and John's relationship 'just friends'? TE alumni debuts, and what is JBL's secret plan?


	6. wrestlemania xxi

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't. and I guess I should say that the first PPV is going to be Wrestlemania XXI.

**Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys Rock!

**Chapter 6: Wrestlemania XXI**

Wrestlemania XXI. With both brands being present anything was bound to happen. With WMXXI being in Hollywood, who knew what kind of stars would be out. Vince wanted to give the PPV a true Hollywood feel. The red carpet, paparazzi, thousands of screaming fans.

The limos were blue and red depending on which show you were on. JBL and his cabinet of course arrived in the long horn limo and Vince McMahon in his trademark black. Vince even had his very own fashion police (Melissa and Joan Rivers) in Raw's Christy Hemme and Smackdowns Joy Giovanni.

"Vince really outdid himself this time." Triple H sarcastically said. All the men in Evolution wore their five star suits, and were very well groomed. Last to exit the limo a very elegant Kora Flair stood between her men.

"Thanks a lot for inviting me here." Bobby Burns said with a grin on his face. "I've always dreamed of going to Wrestlemania."

"Don't mention it kid." HHH said as backstage interviewers were coming toward them. "Get ready." He laughed.

Following Evolutions dramatic entrance, Smackdowns number one contender John Cena, TE winner Satori Taylor, and fellow Smackdown stars, Jackie Gayda, and Charlie Haas were the next on the carpet. Satori was adorned in jewels; John had helped her pick out, and a navy colored halter dress she'd bought especially for tonight. She smiled for the cameras and fans.

John pulled her close to his side and kissed her. A shocked Satori watched as the fans ate it all up. Walking toward the building Jackie couldn't help but grin.

"You may not like him, but Cena boy has got the hot's for you." Jackie teased after getting a look from her new friend.

"She didn't push him away either." Charlie joked.

"Now he knows…Jackie!" Satori exclaimed. Seeing John coming toward them, she decided it was a great time to retreat to a locker room. "Got to go. I'm up first."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Impressed with her microphone skills, creative gave Faith a job of guest announcing, as part of her feud with Maria. "Now lets go down to Maria in the arena, I understand she's got Eddie Guerrero standing by…Maria." Christy said, not knowing about the switch.

Faith gave her trademark smirk as the camera's cut to her and Eddie. "Eddie, for the first time in history tag team champions will face off." She said. "To me, and I'm sure a huge group of fans out here, you and Rey are evenly matched, What are your thoughts and do you have a stradegy?"

"I think Rey and I are going to put on a great show for you guys." Boasted the Latino man, amongst chants by the fans. "Its one of those matches you have to pull out all the stops with out your opponent knowing."

"Thanks Eddie, and good luck. Coach who you got?"

The camera's cut back to the red carpet. "I am standing here with one of the WWE's ,ost controversial groups in history Evolution." He paused for a second. "Now Evolution as a whole is unstoppable, but tonight, Eric Bishoff has barred all members from ringside tonight. Champ what are your thoughts?"

Kora took the microphone from Coach. "Do you know why he's a 16 time champion?" she asked and Coach was adamant about answering. "Why Triple H is the best this business has to offer? Why Randy is the legend killer? Why I'm the best female wrestler wrestlings ever seen?"

Coach backed away as she raised her voice. "N…No."

"Because we've worked for it!" Randy said.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Time to Rock N Roll blasted through the speakers, and Trish Stratus came walking out, by herself. JR commented that Satori was suppose to be in her corner, and that Trish didn't seemed bothered by the fact that she wasn't there. She waited in the ring as her opponent's music hit. Keira and Lita looked on as Trish readied herself in the ring.

As the referee called for the bell, 'Wont back down' by Fuel blasted through the arena. Satori appeared at top of the ramp in a referee's outfit. She walked down and whispered something to Lillian who than stood up. "By orders of Eric Bishoff, The special referee in this match is Satori Taylor."

The match started off with Trish slapping Keira's bruised cheek. Keira looked away then slapped Trish causing her to fall to the mat. Satori flinched at the shot.Keira immediately got on top of her and began punching her. Satori immediately stopped her.

She pulled Trish up and whipped her into the ropes. Trish bounced back and ducked the close line Keira had set her up for. She went to arm drag her but Keira countered into one of her own. Keira hit Trish with a swinging neckbreaker. She laid her out in front of the turnbuckles and climbed to the top. She hit a perfect 'Falling Star'(downward spiral) and covered Trish but Satori had pretended to be distracted by Lita on the outside.

"Keep it up and you're out of here!" she yelled.

"Referee the damn match!" Lita yelled back.

Frustrated, Keira began pounding on the mat to get the Satori's attention. By the time she began counting, Trish was able to kick out. Keira set Trish up for a spear, but got to close to the ropes because when Satori was tending to Trish, Lita pulled her out of the ring and gave her a power bomb on the outside. Lita rolled her back in the ring and Trish went for the cover but Keira kicked out just before the ref got to three.

Tazz: WHAT! Lita just turned on Keira!

Trish immediately went to work on her back with a number of kicks to the back. Trish hit a running bulldog on Keira and laid her out in front of the turnbuckle. Trish quickly stood her opponent up and delivered a vicious chick kick.. Trish quickly covered her and got the 1, 2, 3.

Lita left the arena, as Satori was left in the ring with the fallen Keira Turner. She took Trish's championship belt, and whacked her hard across the face. The fans almost started a riot. Keira busted open, was defenseless as Trish and Satori took it to her.

JR: Somebody needs to get in there, and stop those two.

As the referee's and officials came down to separate the three of them Keira got a last wind, and started to fight back. But the combination of both girls was too much for her to handle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: that's wrestlemania! 3 of 4 new chapters! Enjoy

kf


	7. Meet the Teacher

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys Rock!

**Chapter 7: Meet the New Teacher**

Maria held Dee's arm behind her back. Dee screamed in pain, it felt like her adversary was ripping her arm out of the socket. Dee made her way out of the move, and nailed Maria right in the corner. "Shit!" Maria screamed in pain, as her back cracked, hitting the turnbuckle. Dee wouldn't let loose, she pounded her hard into the floor. Stomp after aggravating Stomp.

Maria took advantage of Dee, as she turned around and did a running bulldog. She than put Dee into a STF. A maneuver taught to the girls by William Regal. Dee quickly began to tap out, but Maria held the move.

"Alright that's enough." Batista hollered from outside the ring. Dee's face had passed the red stage and was now turning a light shade of blue. Dave rushed past the girls outside of the ring, and broke the hold. "I said that's enough!"

"Sorry." Maria innocently said, helping Dee to her feet.

"You're not trying to kill her."

"Faith Christopher is as aggressive as they come Dave." Dee lectured, to the others as well. "If you go in there any other way, she'll tear you apart."

"But?" Maria questioned, as she wiped sweat off her face.

Dave stood up before the women. "But, if she's expecting your non-training background, you have a good chance to win this thing." Christy stood in front of the group with Batista; she had a clipboard in hand.

"Our first target should be the traitors." She piped in. "They're the least experienced, and I think that gives us more time to prepare for the big dogs."

Shaking her head, Dee took the list, from the red headed diva. "No…that's too predictable." She took to the list once again. "I say, we go after the big guns first. Molly, Lita, Kora, than the women's champion, Trish."

"Leave Kora out of it." Batista said, taking the list.

"What?"

An angry Christy Hemme grabbed the list back from him. "Look I know you're friends, but…"

Dave gave all the girls a stern look. "I mean it, you go after her, and we're done."

"Dave, she's right on that same playing field as those guys!" Dee yelled. "She' plays her politics more than half of them."

"Don't give me that politic bullshit!" Dave yelled back. "She's not like them, alright!"

Dee could feel her face heating up. "How do you figure?" she questioned. Hearing someone open the door, but not turning once to see who it was.

"Because, I wouldn't risk my career for everything I've done these past 2 years." Kora said walking down to ringside.

"Should have known." Candace Michelle smirked. "She must of slept with Dave too." Her comment sent Kora glaring a hole through her. Only she knew what had to be endured to get where she is today, how dare someone suggest other wise.

"This war that you guys started." Kora made it point blank that it was them that started it. "I don't want any part of it."

"She's lying." Dee said throwing bags around, pretending to look for something.

"When did you become so hateful toward us?" Christy asked. "You use to be so respectable." Smirking she looked straight into her emerald green eyes. "Now, you're just a big joke."

Having little patience, with people in general, Kora for once bit her tongue. "I offered my help."

"Well we don't want it." Christy said getting toe to toe with the raven haired women. Christy wasn't backing down.

"Just so we're clear…" Kora said taking a step back and looking at every single person in the vicinity. "If you come after me, or mine, in any way…" she looked straight into the eyes of what seemed to be the group's leader, Christy. "I will take you down."

"You're not so tough." Dee said stepping up next to the two women. "And we're looking forward to it." Kora left the arena, and Batista followed.

**XOXOXOXORAWXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kora left the building and into a limo that was waiting outside. "Miss Flair." The driver said opening the door for her. She fixed her shirt and scooted in, with a huge grin on her face. She kissed the man to her left.

"How'd it go in there? You took long enough." Her father Ric Flair asked. Sarcastic about the latter.

"Just as planned" she smiled as Hunter poured her and Randy some champagne. "They don't trust me… but we can work around that."

"And Dave?" Hunter asked, more concerned with him anyhow. "What about Dave?"

"It'll be like taking Candy from a baby." She let out an evil laugh. Amongst the talk of approval. And stared out the window the rest of the way to the airport. 'Like taking candy from a baby.' She repeated in her head, looking at all three men in the limo.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

A/N: OKEY DOKEY! There ya have it. The battle lines have been drawn. Will the Diva's and Batista accept Kora's help? Or will they realize she's up to something? Who will gain their team's first solo victory?

Till than, Leave a review, cuz 'I like em'! They make me smile! And it Rox my World baby!

(Does Sable dance)

KF


	8. El Paso

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Chapter 8: El Paso**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Josh Matthews had the unpleasant task of interviewing JBL just days after losing his championship title at WM to John Cena. The Longhorn limo pulled into the arena, with every member of the cabinet present except JBL.

"Where's JBL?" Josh asked, before being surrounded by the Basham Brothers, and Orlando Jordon.

Orlando hesitated a bit before answering. "He'll be here…he'll be here."

"What about all those secretive phone calls? He's been talking to someone here in El Paso."

"We don't know anything about any phone calls." Amy Webber snapped, motioning the cabinet to enter the arena, as Josh stayed outside in the parking lot hoping that JBL would arrive soon.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Satori sorted through her bag for an outfit. She'd be one of the two guests on Carlito's Cabana. "Hello." She smiled as Dawn Marie walked into the room. Without saying a word, or looking to see if there was anybody else in the room, she locked the door behind her.

"We need to talk." The brunette woman simply said. Not sure exactly why or what she did to strike this confrontation Satori sat down. "Look, I like you, really I do."

"But?"

"I know you're new around here." Dawn quietly said as people walked by, outside the door.

"What the hell did I do?" A worried Satori asked, watching Dawn pull out pictures from her purse. Dawn handed her the pictures and watched to see how the newer girl would react to them.

The pictures were candid photos of Satori and John Cena at a club after the WM after party. "Where did you get these?" she asked getting upset that her privacy was invaded.

"They're all over the internet." Dawn lied standing up off the bench. "Keira's my best friend. It'd be smart to stay away from John. And Edge."

"Edge?"

"Yeah, we obviously know you go after taken guys, and well, he's mine."

Satori more angry than upset now, stood to meet the brunette diva eye to eye. "Don't ever tell me what to do." She took a deep breath, in case there was a fight that would ensue. "Or what I can't do."

**XOXOXOX**

"Uh oh." Jackie said trying to open the locker room, finding that it was locked. Joy listened to the door, trying to identify the voices.

**XOXOXO**X

"I'm just relaying the message." Dawn replied, not particularly happy with the fact that the nice quiet "New Girl" came off a bit cocky.

"Well you can tell Keira, I'm a big girl. I'm in no need of a mother." She snickered looking at the pictures once more before throwing them at Dawn's feet. "If I want to see John…I will." When she opened the door, Both Jackie and Joy fell on top of each other in the doorway.

"There's that earring, Jackie." Joy said pretending to pick something up.

"Thanks!" Jackie said taking it from her making a silly face.

"She's such a klutz sometime." Joy said getting a look from Jackie. "I swear, she'd lose her head if it wasn't attached to her body."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The final segment before SD's main event of Kurt Angle vs. The Big Show, Carlito made his way down, as the stage crew set up for the Cabana. Backstage Keira was already there, she'd seen Dawn walk by, and delivered a nod. Smiling with satisfaction that the damage had been done.

"Why the smug face?" Satori asked, walking past her nemesis. Smirking the entire way through the gorilla. Carlito showed clips of their feud heating up at WM, he than introduced Satori first.

"Satori." Carlito winked, "Although what you did at WM was very cool, what do you have to say for yourself?"

After chants from the fan that she was a slut. Something that she could never understand the fans. In a business like this though she knew they made your career, not the writing team. You can have a story as they made up with the Rock. The fans hated it, with a little freedom and crowd reaction he soon became a household name.

"What I did at Wrestlemania." She paused; really embracing her heel role she was given. "Was just the beginning."

"You mean to tell me, there's more?" Carlito grinned. Before she could answer 'Faint' blasted through the speakers, and Keira walked down the ramp. Walking into the ring the tension between the two women could be cut with a knife. "Keira Turner, welcome to Carlito's Cabana."

"You may be new around here." She started. "You made a huge mistake getting involved in my business." She slapped Satori hard across her face, so hard it sent stings through her wrist. Carlito held Satori back from attacking the girl. "Go ahead… let her go."

JBL's music hit the El Paso arena floor, and he came down to the ring, alone. "You two better get out of here if you know what's good for you." He ordered. "Not you." He smirked grabbing Keira. She tried to smack his arm off of her shoulder. "No I got big plans for you." She knew exactly what he was referring to.

Trying to escape his grip, she kicked, and punched but she was stuck in the arms of a man on the verge of lunacy. "Now I know, you didn't help John cheat at Wrestlemania, I know that."

Tazz: Why is he blaming her Cole?

Cena chants started to fill through the arena. More scared than anything Keira stood there, not trying anything stupid. "No…you didn't. But let me ask you something." JBL asked grabbing her hard, and close to his face, lifting her off the ground. "Why did he even have a title shot?"

"That wasn't my fault." Keira said, loud enough for people to hear it.

"Wasn't your fault?" JBL asked dropping her deep into the turnbuckle. "Lets just take a look at whose fault it was. Clips were shown from four weeks ago, of a tournament that took place. Keira point blank screwed Kurt Angle over a pin, and a title shot giving John the win, ad main event at WM. It was nothing toward JBL, she and Kurt had been feuding with one another for a little over a year.

"That was you!" he said picking her up once again. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he threw her down once again, spotting Cena running down the ramp. The two men started fighting and officials came down to help Keira to the back. John was down on the mat, when JBL called for someone in the back. A brunette woman came strolling down, with a steel chain in hand.

Cole: I think I know that woman.

Tazz: What in your dreams maybe.

Cole: No, I seriously think we know her.

She punched Cena straight in the chin, immediately making his mouth bleed. The two of them put a beating on the champion. "Look at that Cena." JBL laughed. "My own personal thug."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

a/n: OKAY! Satori's life heats up. She's also in a bit of a triangle. JBL's plan has begun, his own personal thug huh? Her eye's are on more than one target though.

ENJOY!

KF


	9. Working for the enemy

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys Rock!

**Chapter 9: Working for the enemy**

Dee sat in the cafeteria, across from Christy and Candace. Glancing over every three minutes at the veterans. As a fan, she's heard it was like family amongst the stars and officials, even the technical crew. Actually being here, she's witnessed all the personalities, clashing with one another.

She didn't hate anybody, what she hated was the way the new people were treated, especially the women. Kora walked over. "We need to talk." She said looking at Dee.

"I thought we said we didn't need your help." Christy said standing up, but Kora shoved her back down.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said grabbing Dee with enough force to get her up from her seat.

Dee followed her to the hallway. "What can I do for you." She sternly asked.

"I'm not here to fight." Kora said putting up her hands. "Cut the tough shit act too, because I'm not buying it." Dee sat across from the woman, who in reality was only a few years older than she, but through out the show, she'd grown into a mentor. She listened carefully to every word she had to say. Some of it true, some of it, not. All of it however hit her rather hard.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Triple H and Ric Flair looked on as the newest addition of the raw roster chatted up some of the Raw Diva's.

"So, this is my cell phone number." He smirked handing it to Candace Michelle. "Give me a call, and we'll have dinner or something." He smiled, laying the charm on thick, as the brunette blushed.

"Or something…" she winked, as Ric and Hunter made their way over. "See ya."

"Look at him." Hunter teased. "Working the ladies already."

"Bobby Burns." He stood up extending a hand to both men. Ric grinned ear to ear, when Bobby stood up. Standing 6'8" and weighing in at 260 pounds, he resembled Batista to a tee.

"Kora said the resemblance was eerie." Hunter whispered. As the camera's cut.

"Paul." HHH said introducing himself to the kid. "You already met Ric Flair in the cafeteria." He looked Bobby from head to toe. "I'll be damned, she was right." He smirked as Batista walked past them.

"Where is she anyway?" Bobby asked. Looking around the backstage area, assuming she was somewhere around.

"Around here somewhere." Hunter said as he looked the kid over once more. "You ever wrestle before kid?"

"Once or twice." Bobby laughed before walking away. He found himself crashing into a woman, clad in red tank top, and a short black skirt. Not once looking at her face, he became fixated on her body.

"Holy Shit!" Dee said wide eyed. She through her arms around the bigger man.

"Is that anyway to greet your friends?" Bobby joked helping her up off the floor. He ran a finger through his hair, and Dee couldn't stop smiling.

"You got rid of the Mohawk." She observed. "And it's black."

"Let's hear it for Captain Obvious." An all too familiar voice came from behind. Faith made her way over to the both of them. "

"One thing I didn't miss." Bobby whispered, "Hello Faith." He gave her a hug, and waited for her to say something. "How's life?"

She nodded her head, as if to agree with something. "You'll never believe who I just ran into."

"Did you see your reflection in the mirror again?" Dee joked. All parties present thought it was funny, except Faith. Instead of sharing who it was she just walked off. "I better go, If the camera's catch one of Batista's team members talking with Evolutions newest bad guy, I'm toast." She quickly made herself scarce.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Crazy Train (Without the lyrics) blasted through the New Orleans Staples arena. After a huge pyro show, Bobby Burns made his WWE in-ring debut. Triple H and Ric Flair followed him out to the ring, shortly after. Bobby waited in the ring, he figured, they would put him against some jobber, or a less popular star, to make it look as if he were unstoppable.

Slow Chemical was next to hit the speaker, and Bobby and his newest team members jumped when pyro hit the ring. Muhammad and Daivari made their way out shortly after.

Bobby immediately begins to take his heavy punches to Hassan, sending him scurrying to the outside. Bobby stalks him and nails Daivari but Hassan capitalizes and DDT's him back into the ring.

Hassan kicks away at Bobby's head before working away on the back of the neck. Bobby soon recovers and brings Daivari in and kicks him in the head before knocking Hassan down. Spinebuster on Daivari who is cut open on the forehead. Bobby then turns his attention to Hassan and knees him against the corner the referee counts to three and he ignores the count getting himself disqualified.

A frustrated Bobby then goes back to beat up both Daivari and Hassan some more. Finally, Bobby levels Hassan over the head with a chairshot.

Triple H and Ric Flair watched in amazement as the young star beat both Hassan and Daivari to a pulp. Bobby timidly walked up the ramp and through the back. Vince McMahon, who he had noticed in the gorilla for the first time gave him a thumbs up. Kora through her arms around him as soon as he came through to the backstage area.

"You did fantastic!" she boasted when Hunter, and Ric came through she put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"You were right." Hunter said winking at her behind Ric so he wouldn't catch the gesture. "Kids fucking awesome."

"So am I in or what?" Bobby asked. Randy came over to the group. "Bobby Burns." He sad introducing himself. Randy didn't oblige. This was nothing new these days.

"Tonight we celebrate." Kora smiled following Hunter and Bobby to their locker room. "Evolutions finally evolved."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Faith and Maven waited by the gorilla, in silence. "Lighten up." Maven said patting her on the back. It was her first mixed tag match since being in the WWE.

"I can't." she said watching the monitor as Bobby and Evolution celebrated. Shaking her head, she went through the entrance as soon as her music hit.

JR: Maria and Val have requested this match, King, lets take a look at what happened on heat last night.

(Maven and Faith Christopher vs. Maria and Val.)

Val and Maven hold both Divas back before Maven attacks Val from behind and drives Val's head into the corner before driving his elbow into Val. Val counters an Irish whip by backel bowing Maven down before delivering a clothesline and suplex. Maven goes outside and drags Val out by the legs no Val manages to swat Maven away.

Val comes out and chops Maven before throwing him back inside where Maven pleads for mercy and a timeout. Val blocks Maven's roundhouse attempts instead delivering punches of his own before driving a knee to the gut and unleashing a stinging chop. Val with an Irish whip charges in hitting Maven with a clothesline in the corner. Val lands another chop before hitting Maven with two of his patented running knee lifts in the ropes. Val then hits a side Russian leg sweep and then we get the gyration followed by mounted punches to Maven's head. Val with another chop, Maven reverses into the ropes surprising Val with a dropkick, Maven tags out.

Faith's slap is blocked, Val delivers more gyration, an atomic drop and tags in a newly trained Maria who enters and punches Faith down. Maria delivers battering rams in the corner and scores with a back body drop off the ropes. Faith rolls outside, Maven goes over and Maria nails Maven with a pescado before rolling back in and escaping a pissed off Maven. Maria brings Faith back in on the apron over the top rope by the hair, Faith reverses into the ropes, Maven hooks Maria who turns to confront, Faith charges forwards and Maria goes behind Faith and rolls her up. The referee turns and registers a two and Faith feigns a time out request by dropping Maria onto the bottom rope and then kicks Maria who falls to the outside.

A frustrated Faith goes outside of the ring, and grabs a chair and gets her team DQ'd. She than continued her assault on both Val and Maria. "I've had it!" she screamed into the microphone. "This Sunday at Backlash, you better be ready."

Maven stood Maria up, she was barely conscious and busted open. Faith grabbed her lower face. "At Backlash, I will destroy you once and for all." Faith sneered, delivering a vicious slap to Maria.

King: Faith's lost it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After the show most of the superstars were invited to celebrate the newest addition to the Raw Roster. Bobby was late, and Kora was starting to get worried until he walked in the door with another familiar face. He stopped by Hunter and Ric first. "This is my girlfriend, Cayci Caveneax." He said.

"Yeah I remember you. Odds on favorite to get the contract in the locker room." Hunter smiled. "So what are you doing these days?"

"She's TNA." Kora said handing her a beer. It was like the whole place became quiet. If it wasn't bad enough between the locker rooms they had TNA among them the entire night.

Bobby quick to her defense. "WWE hadn't offered her anything, so TNA got her, you guys know how it works."

"Hey it's cool." Molly said extending her hand, followed by Jericho and Shelton. Soon everyone began to really lighten up, Kora happy with the way the party turned out decided to call it quits. Everybody was getting along for once, and she hoped it'd be a small step toward ending the ridiculous feud that had been going on.

"Hey where are ya going?" Hunter said grabbing her arm. "Stay for a while."

"I'm real tired." She lied, heading toward the exit.

"Want me to come with?"

"No, stay here, make sure my dad doesn't get out of control." She said pointing to Ric , who had joined Christy Hemme, Faith and Victoria on the dance floor. "Good night." Kora said, smirking a bit.

"Sweet dreams."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Faith couldn't stop laughing her ass off. Everyone was pretty well lit up, and they were reminiscing about old times, some of the guys told stories about the road, and the crazy shit that would happen to them. "You know you should do that more often."

Faith looked over, and smiled. "Do what?" she couldn't stop smiling, it actually felt good to do it. She took a sip of her drink.

"Smile…it looks good on you." Turning red with embarrassment, he extended his arm. "Eugene Dinsmore."

"Faith…" she smiled. "Christopher." A silence had fallen between the two, and not a single word spoken, just stolen glances by both of them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: OKEY DOKEY YA'LL! What did Dee and Kora talk about? 2 new TE members join the cast, and you thought they all ended up in WWE! HA! TNA too! Also Faith gets a new ally, in the war. Trouble brews in the locker room…

Till than, I'm your host who boasts the most,

(Does Victoria's booty shake)

KF


	10. First Date

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

Note 2: I am so super sorry for the lack of updates. Major drama happening. But I assure you my writers block is gone, and for those wondering, I will be including the Draft Lottery as well as the Roster cut. So be warned…lol...

**Chapter 10: First date**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Do you think this is too much?" Satori asked, she was in the midst of the biggest date she'd ever had, and with fifteen minutes, she's yet to choose a single outfit. Her Road companions Joy Giovanni and Jackie Gayda were, of course not doing anything to ease her frustrations.

"Well you could try, dressing like a girl." Joy teased, going through the multi-toned girls bags. "You actually wear this stuff?"

"Yeah, you know there is some point of normalcy past the ring." Satori shot back. She stopped in mid-sentence and watched Jackie, who had been quiet, all the while, flip on the television. "You ok, you've been kind of quiet."

"I wish Rico were here." She said. No more than a few minutes had past and Jackie was on her feet. She ran her fingers through Satori's hair, and poked and pulled at her outfit.

"Hey…" Satori smirked as Jackie cringed, and made her way to the bathroom.

"Oww." Satori yelled, because Jackie had just pulled her extension out.

"You better sit down." Joy warned, smirking at the thought of what was going to happen. Se laughed as Satori freaked out the very second Jackie put hair dye in her head. "Just be quiet…she's good at it." Joy took her credit card, and left the hotel room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

John Cena stood in front of his mirror, in his Boston home. "She's just a girl." He told himself. He sat on the bed looking down at his dog Marlo. "Well…How do I look?"

The dog jumped off the bed and left the room, quicker than it had come in. "Yea well you're not so cute yourself." John said laughing.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Joy had come back into the apartment with a sense of achievement. She unpacked all her bags onto the bed in three separate piles. "Here." She said handing Jackie a bag. "Tell her to wear it."

A few minutes later a hidden Satori emerged from the bathroom. "Well?" she said spinning slowly that way they could get the full picture. Her trademark rainbow colored hair was gone; it was now adorned into a chestnut brown, with natural blonde highlights. (A/n: Picture Stephanie McMahon's hair)She had bangs for the first time since grade school. Jackie assured her that the darker hues would make her icy blue eyes really stand out.

"If I wasn't straight, I'd so kiss you right now." Joy said looking on in amazement. "Now go get em' tiger. He's been downstairs for the past half hour.

"What!" Satori yelled grabbing her purse and running down the stairs. Wondering to herself why she didn't take the elevator.

**XOXOXOXOX**

As soon as she was seated inside John's car, he threw her a bag, which had a T-shirt and a ball cap in it. "Put it on." He commanded.

"Where are we going?" she quizzingly asked.

His eyes lit up, at the question. "Being born and raised in Boston means 1 of 2 things." He smiled. "One, you're a wrestling fan…"

"And two?"

"Two…the Boston Red Sox." His eyes lit up like a child's would at the sight of presents Christmas morning. "I hope you like baseball."

"Well its not hockey…" she joked. He made fun of her from being from Canada one time, so she thought it would be smooth. They found their seats right behind the team's box.

"Hey John boy!" Someone said from down below. "Long time no see brother."

"Manny!" John exclaimed as the two men exchanged hands. "Satori this is Manny Ramirez…the best thing to happen to the sox in a while….he plays…"

"Pitcher." Satori said finishing his sentence, and shocking both John and Manny, most females aren't into baseball, or so he thought. "I'm a huge fan." She boasted. "You guys have an outstanding team this year.

"Since when do you know so much about baseball?" John asked, as the game got started.

"Since I was on an all girls team, for six years."

"No shit?"

"Best years of my life. I played short stop, but ended up breaking my ankle in two, and had to stop." She smirked as John looked like he was thinking about something. "What?"

"Nothing…" he smirked back. And she playfully hit him. "Just didn't think there was anything other than Hockey there."

She watched the game closely. Everytime the Red Sox would score or get a homerun, John would stand up and yell. "And that's the game." The announcers said. "Boston 15 and Chicago 6."

"What a game." She said stretching her body, John put his arm around her waist and it sent chills up her spine.

"I have one more surprise." He whispered kissing her cheek, than walking down the steps to talk with the team.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

At the hotel lobby it was a much different story. "Who's winning?" Adam (edge) asked sitting down at the table. Glued to the game he nearly spilled drinks all over the girls.

"Red Sox 10-6." Dawn Marie said grabbing a beer, and turning her attention back to the game.

"I wonder where Satori's sitting?" Joy asked. Her and Jackie had been keeping an eye out for them and had yet to see them.

"No way! She's at the game?" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah, her and Jo…"Jackie stopped in mid-sentence. Mentally slapping herself. Quiet filled the table, as everyone turned their attention to Keira. "I'm sorry. She said. "I wasn't thinking."

"Its ok you guys." Keira said letting out a fake smile. "Really…"

"And that's the game, the red sox win it 15-6!" the announcer said.

"Goodnight guys." Keira said excusing herself. She took the elevator to the rooftop of the hotel. The night sky was perfect. The full moon streamed along her face, and the cool air snaked around her body.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**X

John and Satori walked hand in hand through the local park. "So is there anything else I should know about you?" John teased. "I mean first you know who Manny is, than at dinner you chatted up the entire team about anything and everything."

"You never asked." She teased. Sitting on the swings. "Look at the sky…its beautiful."

John sat in the swing next to her and pulled her over for a kiss. "Just like you."

"Look, a shooting star!" she yelled pointing at the object in the sky. "make a wish."

"I wish…" John said closing his eyes and making his wish silently.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"I wish…" Keira said closing her eyes tight, after seeing a shooting star. "…I wish"

TBC….

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys. **

_Lacey: I almost had a heart attack when I seen you had reviewed. Glad to see your still around. _

_Finalfaith: Glad that your on-board, and patience my young patawan. Your time will come. _

_Midnighrunner: Glad you like so far. I know Dee hasn't really had that great of a storyline yet, but I promise, Its only gonna get better!_

_Caitlyn: How can I not include Elle in the story…especially since she married a McMahon. Only time will tell. _

_LatishaC: Glad you like!_

_Phoenix: I'm glad you like as well. Things are getting interesting between Satori and John to say the least…keep watching!  
_

_Thanks guy!_

KF


	11. sending a message

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys Rock!

**Chapter 11: Sending a message**

(promo) "Well well well…Look what we have here." Kora snickered. "If it isn't Miss Diva search herself."

"I don't want any trouble." Christy said choosing wisely who to pick her battles with. Kora's face had a crooked grin on it, and Christy knew she wasn't going to leave her alone.

"You know…" Kora said rubbing her chin as if she'd some up with some master plan or scheme, indeed she had. "Christy…right?"

"Yea…"

Not sure how to react the red headed diva remained silent. "We can help each other, a lot more than you realize."

"How?" Christy asked as Kora opened Evolutions door and followed her in.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXO**

JR: This cant be good King, Christy better be careful.

King: I second that. No plan of Evolutions is a good one.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Christy and Kora sat across from one another in Evolutions locker room. Their second promo would be just of the two of them talking, but the camera's wouldn't get any audio feed. An eerie silence had fallen between them, as the camera man, went to retrieve more film. It felt like two people waiting for a bus in the subway.

"So…." Christy smiled, breaking the silence. "You going to Dave's surprise party?"

"I'm the one that orchestrated it all." Kora smirked, knowing that she just got one up on her rival. "So yea, I wouldn't miss it."

"So how did you and Dave get so close?" Christy asked, not that she cared, she just wanted to know. "I mean you two are polar opposites, Dave's so mellow, and your well…"

"Say it!" Kora urged.

"A Stone Cold Bitch!" she said cocking her head from side to side. "No offense."

"That's none of your business." Kora coldly said. "Besides, its way past your typical grade school friendship, so you wouldn't really 'get' it anyway."

"Don't you ever get tired of being hated?"

"I'd rather be hated for what I am, than loved for what I'm not…again something you wouldn't know about."

"Ha. Good one…" Christy said getting a bit defensive. "I just wouldn't want to be in your position, that's all."

"Please!" Kora yelled, not noticing two members of Evolution walk in. "You couldn't walk a mile in my shoes."

"Thank God for that…" she smirked. "Who would want to…they're pretty washed up if you ask me."

Overhearing the words being exchanged Hunter told Christy to leave. "Does Vince know you left his daughter for a has-been like Kora?"

"Goodbye Christy." He said slamming the door in her face.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"You alright?" Randy asked. Trying to comfort the girl. She pushed him away rather harshly.

"I'm fine!" she yelled walking out the door. Hunter quickly followed. "let me go!" she yelled as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"No!" He yelled back. "Listen to me, Christy Hemme, is not worth your time."

"And you are?" she asked pushing him off of her and making her way to the ring.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

In the ring Bobby Burns was beating the hell out of Kane. Bobby quickly regains the offensive as he takes Kane to school. Bobby goes for a pin. Kane is able to kick out and Bobby now has him in a headlock. Kane fights out and whips Bobby. Bobby reverses. Bobby dodges a chokeslam attempt into a reverse neckbreaker. Bobby pins Kane, but Kane kicks out. Bobby stands on Kane's head and then smacks his head around.

Kora made her way down to the ring with a chair in toll. She smacks the chair straight across Lita's face, knocking her unconscious. Ric nor Bobby knew what was going on. The storyline was just seeped between the two it would actually be involving.When Kane went after Kora she hit him too. And since the match was a no DQ the match never stopped. Bobby got the pin, and her and Ric tried to get Kora to the back. When officials and Kane helped Lita up, Kora went after her again.

JR: What is wrong with this woman!

King: She's like a crazed animal.

Lita was completely busted open, and Kora fought through all four members of evolution and a 7 foot monster to get to her. Helpless Lita couldn't fight back. More superstars and officials came out to try to get them apart, but to no avail.

JR: come on people, she weighs 130 lbs how hard can this be!

King: I better go help.

Kora started swinging at the guys now. And King changed his mind. "Get away from me!" she yelled. Triple H threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Calm down!" he yelled throwing her in the shower. She screamed as the cold water hit her sweating body. Triple H pushed her down, and she tried to fight him.

"Calm DOWN!" Orton yelled.

JR: this night just gets stranger and stranger. Folks I apologize for what just happened, lets take another look.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"If that's how a member of Evolution sends a message…remind me never to piss them off." Dee said, watching a scared Christy check on her bloody friend.

TBC…..

A/N: OK I'm going to end it there! The next chapter is SD than Backlash which is Raw only. Thanks guys for reading.


	12. A Truce?

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Note 2**: Ok so I lied…writer Block kills! But this time I'm back with **5 NEW** chapters, and for those wondering, I will be including the Draft Lottery as well as the Roster cut. So be warned…lol... who will go...Who will stay?

**Chapter 12: A Truce?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Keira stood in the Pittsburgh, PA staples arena. She always loved being able to open the show, due to everyone saying, it sets the dynamic of the nights show. She smirked as the fans chanted obscenities directed toward her. "You know Satori, if there's one thing I hate, it's a Canadian that runs its mouth."

She paused and looked at the entrance, as if her nemesis were coming out. "In two weeks, when Smackdown goes live, I will shut you up once and…"

"Blah…blah…blah…blah." Satori said coming from behind the curtain. "Do you ever shut up?" she smiled as the fans backed her almost 100. Satori took a deep breath and revved up her best Keira impersonation. "JBL this…JBL that…Kurt Angle screwed me again…I was stupid enough to trust Lita at the biggest show of our sport…and, Satori's the best Diva to ever step foot in the WWE."

"Laugh it up rookie." Keira herself thought the younger diva's impersonation was horrendous. "You won't be laughing in two weeks." An unimpressed Satori urged Keira to go on with it. "I hope you're ready…cause there's no way you'll escape a cage." Keira dropped the mic and urged Satori to get in the ring, but she politely declined.

Tazz: Did I hear what I think I just heard?

Cole: I'm not quite sure myself…Did Keira just challenge Satori to a cage match?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

Backstage an angry Amy Webber stared at JBL, and the cabinet's newest member. "That's your big plan…" she made a look of disgust.

"Yep." JBL boasted "Guys…and Amy meet our newest addition to the cabinet, and my Vice President, Vicky Guerrero." A look of shock spread across everyone's face.

"Come again?" Doug asked, looking over at Orlando Jordan, who apparently knew nothing about this, with the look on his face. "What was the last name again?"

"Guerrero." Vicky cockily said, glaring at Amy. "Is that a problem?"

Amy was quick to make the rebuttal, and got in her face. "Everyone knows you can't trust a Guerrero. What makes you any different?"

Cole: Amy very skeptic of the newest cabinet member Tazz, but getting retribution from last weeks ambush, Keira and John Cena will face off against JBL and his VP later on tonight.

Tazz: Lets not forget, Theodore Long has banned all members from ringside.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kurt Angle issued a challenge to anyone in the back, who was willing to be humiliated once again, for his Angle Invitational. "I've beat everyone…from Superstars in the back, to your pathetic hometown heroes…" Kurt boasted. "Who can possibly beat me now, I'm unstoppable."

'Crash' by 12 Stones blasted through the Pittsburgh arena. A young man, clad in a wrestling singlet that was adorned with the American flag. By his side a blonde woman that would put Miss Jackie's barely there outfits to shame. A smug Kurt did his normal routine. "What's your name and where you from?"

"My name is Aidan Powers, and this sexy lady is Jerica, and we're from right here, Pittsburgh, PA. He boasted getting a cheap pop from the crowd.

"Well I hope you're ready." Kurt said trying to cheap shot the youngster, but being unsuccessful. Jerica quickly made herself scarce.

Angle whips Aidan and hits him with the kitchen sink. Angle punches Aidan until Aidan hits him in the arm again. Angle chops Aidan to send him sprawling, but Aidan recovers and goes back to work on the arm.

The two are exchanging chops with Angle gaining the upper hand. Aidan sends Angle to the outside and he continues to work on the arm before rolling him back in. Aidan goes for a pin, but Angle kicks out.

Aidan puts Angle in a corner and hits him with punches and stomps before standing on him to choke him. Aidan goes for more punches and chops, but Angle reverses it into some of his own. Aidan gets whipped into a corner, but Angle slides out as Aidan tries to jump over Angle. Angle tries to crotch Aidan on the ring post, but he gets distracted by Jerica.

Back in the ring, Aidan is able to reestablish some control as he continues to isolate the arm. Aidan slams Angle and goes for a pin, but he kicks out. Aidan applies an arm bar and after a while, Angle begins to fight out of it. Aidan bounces off the ropes, but Angle goes for the Ankle lock. Aidan is able to get out of it and he climbs up on the apron. Angle ends up knocking Aidan off the apron to send him into the security barrier.

Tazz: I cant believe how well this guy is doing Cole, he's already surpassed the normal five minutes.

Aidan has a key lock applied to Angle's newly injured arm. Angle fights out of it and punches Aidan. Aidan is whipped. Aidan goes for a pin, but Angle kicks out. Aidan tries to rip the tape off of Angle's wrist, but to no avail.

The ref is distracted by Jerica who jumped on the guardrail, so Aidan can remove the turnbuckle pad. The experienced Angle gets Aidan in an inside cradle, but the ref takes too long to count the pin and he is able to kick out.

Aidan grabs Angle's tights to go for his finisher, The X-Factor. (Inverted unprettier), but it's reversed into a German suplex. Jerica tries to get involved, but Angle breaks up the hold to fight her off and drop her with a drop kick, allowing Aidan to score with the X-Factor.

TAZZ: OH MY GOD! Cole this rookie just beat Kurt!

Aidan and Jerica celebrated in the ring, and graciously accepted Angle's gold medals. Angle viciously attacked Aidan and left the ring.

Cole: What a gracious loser! Attack the kid for beating you.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Satori and John waited by the gorilla position, before the main event. Satori blushed as John stole kisses. It was the first time they weren't afraid to be intimate in public. "So…uhm there's a baseball game."

"Is John Cena asking me out on a date?" Satori smirked. "and we already did baseball." She sneaked another quick kiss and watched John walked up the steps.

"I thought you liked baseball?"

"I do…but like I said before, nothing compares to hockey."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(I'm not going in full detail of the match)

In the wrestling world, everyone knew that Satori and John were a hot item, and Keira hated the way the fans turned on her. But she had been making all kinds of promises that they'd be talking about her tonight.

Keira kicked Vicky out of the ring as John landed a hard FU on JBL. "1...2…3." the referee counted. As they both celebrated their win Keira took a hold of John and kissed him passionately in the ring. Suddenly at that moment. John was captured. The past had come back to the both of them.

Backstage an upset Satori watched the monitor. After Keira backed away the look on John's face said it all. He never quite got over her, and she'd known it all along. Keira looked directly into the camera, hoping Satori was watching. She licked her lips, and turned back toward John.

Walking back toward the backstage area, Satori glared at the dark haired woman, if looks could kill, she thought. "You aren't afraid of a little competition are you?" Keira laughed walking past.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Jerica and Aidan snuck up on Satori, scaring her so much her color faded a bit. Satori, on the verge of tears, faintly smiled at them, as Jerica pulled her close into a hug. It had been months since she saw, her best friends.

"So dinner?" Aidan asked. "Just the Tough Enough crew…Big Boys is open 24 hours."

"uhm…" Satori hesitated, knowing she was suppose to meet up with John after the show, and catch a late flight back to Boston. Than thinking about what had happened in the ring, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Come on Tor…" Jerica said. "Aidan, Vicky, and us…the old crew back together. She reiterated. "We haven't seen each other in months."

Satori smiled giving in rather quickly. She thought it through enough and at the moment she didn't want a thing to do with John. "Let me get changed and I'll meet you guys there."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX **

Satori pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. "What?" she asked spotting Jackie and Joy watching her through the mirror.

"Its suppose to be girls night." Joy softly said. "You promised we'd go out tonight."

"These people are my friends…I haven't seen two of them, in I don't know how long." Satori said picking up her purse. "Next week I promise!" she was quick to leave, and head downstairs.

"And we haven't seen you in weeks." Jackie said shutting the door. Upset that Since she started dating John her presence was scarce and now it was becoming like they were strangers. She looked at Joy.

"What now?"

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX**

a/n: Alright! Feuds heat up, two new additions to our roster. Welcome Jerica and Aidan. Keira pulled a low blow, and has Joy and Jackie lost Satori for good?

Till than!

You guys Rock Thanks for sticking with me…like I said. Writer Block Kills!


	13. Backlash

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys Rock!

**Chapter 13: Backlash**

Dee and Faith were in the ring, working their spots for the nights match. It was suppose to be a fatal four way match for the Women's Championship, but one diva's decision to leave the company put the entire show's lineup in jeopardy.

"So what about Kora Monday night…" Faith asked. Dee cringed just thinking of the bloody mess that Lita was left in, and the fact that that same woman would be in the ring tonight. "Christy better be careful."

"Shit." Trish said sitting down beside Candice and Maria. "We're all going to be screwed when she finds out Molly quit."

"She already knows…" Kora said sipping her coffee, followed by Stephanie McMahon.

"Hi guys." Dee politely said. "We're just waiting on…uhm…actually we don't even know if there's going to be a match."

Kora nodded her head. "Match has been changed. It's a 6-woman over the top elimination."

"Trish you're going to be in Viscera's corner, against Kane and Lita." Stephanie said. "And the Woman's Championship match will be tomorrow at Raw, against the winner."

"I'm sorry about Molly." Candice gave a faint smile. Ignoring Candice's comments Kora continued. "Dee, Christy, Faith, Eva Hernandez, and me."

"Wait that's only 5." Faith pointed out. "You said six."

"We don't know who the sixth person is going to be yet." Stephanie softly said. "We better get going. Doors open in a half hour for Heat."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

"So you nervous?" Batista asked Dee, watching her lace up her boots; she sent him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Did you not see what Kora did to Lita last week?" Dee blurted out, once again cringing at the thought. "Candice was right, those girls are ruthless."

Batista laughed and Dee blushed trying to hide it from her face. "Come on, Lita had it coming. I would have done the same thing in her position. Someone calling me washed up."

Dee put on her top. "That was Christy, not Lita."

Batista was quickly put on edge at the mention of her name. Dee noticed it right away. Following him outside through the halls, she just sighed. "What?"

"Christy's going to get screwed."

"What do you mean?" Dee said trying to keep up with the animal. "Dave, Vince is going to kill us if we're caught on camera early…"

"Don't let her fight with any veterans." Dave yelled back.

"What? Why?"

"Where's she at now?" Dave asked, as he stopped to look at Dee. Her face said everything. "What's wrong?"

"She's got a Promo…We do too." Dave hinted to go on. "It's with Evolution."

**XOXOXOXOXOXPROMOXOXOXO**

Christy was being showed out of Evolutions locker room by the black widow herself, Kora Flair. "So it's settled than, tomorrow night at Raw, the whole world is in for one hell of a surprise."

"What are you doing?" Dee said startling both girls.

"What does it look like she's doing?" Kora shot back, winking at Dave. "Hello David."

"You really want me to answer that?" Dave said stiffening up his body.

"Looks like someone is stabbing us in the back." Dee said accusing Christy of the scandal.

"I wouldn't do that…" Christy shot back. "Which is more than I can say for you Dee?"

"What?" Dee said, forcing Christy up against the wall, as an amused Kora watched on.

"Oh I've heard all about your secret visits with Evolution!" Christy's face was red with anger. Glaring at both Dave and Dee. "Maybe it's not my actions you should be questioning." She stalked past the two, as the camera's stopped rolling.

JR: Everyone seems to be fighting tonight King, but you have to wonder what all that babble was about.

King: I still don't trust Evolution…

"Well" Kora said watching Dee leave. "I have a match to get ready for." Before she could close the door, Batista stopped her.

"Not so fast…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Excuse me sir." A woman said to a random man in the hall. "I'm looking for…never mind." She said displaying a huge grin across her face.

"You just going to stand there?" Victoria asked as the two woman hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Business calls." The woman smirked.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Victoria said hugging her once again. "OMG, the girls are going to flip."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

'Sinner' by Drowning Pool blasted through the Boston arena. Dee emerged on the ramp. "The following is a six woman battle Royal, where the winner will win a match against the Woman's Champion at Unforgiven." Lillian announced.

"Making her way to the ring, from Rochester New York, Dee Thompson." Soon after Dee entered the ring, an enthusiastic Christy Hemme, and an angry Faith entered the arena.

'Headstrong' blared throughout the arena next, as the lights grew dark; Kora Flair appeared on top of the ramp. She was being accompanied by Ric Flair.

'Not that kind of girl' hit the speakers next. "Making her way to the ring, from el Paso Texas, Eva Hernandez." Lillian yelled over the music. Eva had taken a month sabbatical to TNA, to make a few appearances, so she hasn't been seen on WWE TV.

All five girls waited in the ring for the sixth opponent, still unaware if there was even going to be one at all. JR and King were explaining that this match was suppose to be a triple threat, and that it was changed this afternoon, and they hadn't a clue who the 6th member was either.

'I got that (Boom Boom)' blasted through the Boston arena, and the fans were immediately to their feet.

JR: WOW! King, do you remember who that is?

King: I could never forget a face like that JR

"Making her WWE return, from Hollywood, California, Elle Smith." Elle made her way down to the ring. It has been a year since she's even stepped foot inside a WWE ring. But the fans had seen her during the years TE as a trainer.

**(Woman's Battle Royal: Faith vs. Elle vs. Kora vs. Eva vs. Christy vs. Dee)**

Faith & Dee kick things off and Faith is taking it to Dee. Faith whips Dee, but she grabs the ropes and tags Elle. They lock up and Elle cinches in an arm bar. An acrobatic display by Faith and the two women are showcasing their moves.

Elle snapmares Faith and she kicks her in the back. Elle goes for a pin, Faith kicks out. Faith is back in control and she suplexes Elle. Faith goes for a pin, but Elle kicks out. Faith is whipped, but she grabs the ropes and kicks Elle. Dee gets in a cheap shot, allowing Elle to eliminate Faith.

(**Currently Eliminated: Faith Christopher**)

Next in the ring it's Elle vs. Kora. Dee is talking to Eva, and she shoves her into Kora to be Speared and eliminated. Dee comes in and delivers the x-factor to Elle for a quick elimination. Kora eliminates herself by leaving the ring.

(**Currently Eliminated: Faith Christopher, Eva Hernandez, Kora Flair and Elle)**

Christy Hemme and Dee are left. Christy hits a cross body and goes for a pin, but Dee kicks out. Christy hits some mounted punches, but Dee comes back with kicks to the gut. Christy connects with a unique inverted backbreaker and she goes for a pin, but Dee kicks out. Kora begins to stalk the outside of the ring

Dee hung Christy on the ropes and then sent her flying out of the ring. Christy manages to connect with a high kick and both women are down. 

The two exchange blows and Dee kicks Christy in the gut. Both women attempt their finishers, but was quickly countered by the other. Kora watched with a sadistic smile on her face. As both women came running toward the side of the ring, where she stood she pulled on the top rope sending both Dee and Christy over the top rope eliminating both simultaneously.

King: Who hit the ground first?

JR: I think Dee was the last one to hit the ground

King: No Christy was on top!

Both girls thinking they had won. Fought with each other and both referee's. A winner could not be determined. So Eric Bishoff announced that there would be a rematch at Raw the next night.

Kora stood there clapping her hands, at both women.

JR: Who's she clapping for?

King: I think it's for Christy!

Tbc….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
**

A/N: Ok. There's Backlash. Welcome back to Elle. And keep an eye out for the next chapter. You Guys Rock

KFP


	14. Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys Rock!

**Chapter 14: Betrayal**

"Hey…" Christy said, entering the diva's locker room. She didn't see any of the raw girls there yet. Only a single man, sitting on the lounge chair. Smirking, she walked over to him. "You do realize this is the women's locker room?"

"I'm looking for someone." He said, checking his watch.

"Anyone in particular?" Christy said cozying up to the man.

"Dee Thompson." He smirked seeing the disappointment in her face as soon as her name was mentioned. "You know what time she usually gets to the arenas?"

"She rides with her boyfriend, Dave Batista." Christy lied. "So it all depends."

"Oh, well tell her I stopped by." He said walking towards the door.

"Yea…it might be helpful if I had a name?"

"Frank… 'Blade' Montgomery."

"Will do." Christy smiled shutting the door after he left.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dee and Faith entered the arena in a rush. It was an hour before the show actually started. "You're late." Vince said as the girls signed in at the front desk.

"Traffic was horrible!" Faith yelled back, sending their boss an apologetic smile.

"Just get ready Dee; you're on the card first." He said, in his boss tone. It wasn't like they were completely lying, traffic was the initial cause…and that's all he really needed to know.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dee and Kora made small talk in the gorilla position, until their match started. Christy was the last one to arrive. Kora had weaseled her way into the rematch, saying that technically she wasn't eliminated, because she took herself out of the match, and the fact that she's Eric Bishoff's pet, didn't hurt her getting into the match either.

"Oh… Dee, there was something I was suppose to tell you." Christy said pretending to remember what it was. "Shit…sorry honey, I just can't remember."

"The following contest is a rematch from Backlash, and the winner will be the new number one contender for the Woman's Championship." Lillian announced.

**(Christy Hemme vs. Kora Flair vs. Dee Thompson)**

At the bell, Christy and Kora fought in the corner, while Dee soon joined in on the attack. Kora fell to the floor and both girls doubled teamed her. Christy pushed Dee out of the way, and went for the pin. Dee Quickly broke up the pin, and the girls Christy and Dee began to yell at each other.

Kora made her way up the ramp, and joined JR and King, on commentary.

JR: Shouldn't you be fighting, in your match?

King: Hey Kora, thanks for coming to see us. What's up?

Kora: Hey King…Jim…these girls are boring me.

JR: What's going on with Evolution and Christy Hemme?

At the comment, Kora excuses herself, and walks back down to the ring. Dee and Christy were working a pretty decent match. Dee charges into a drop toehold, and Christy scored with a hard slap across the face. When Kora moves into the ring, both girls stop in mid fight and turn their attention toward her. Christy walked up to her and attempting hitting Kora hard across the face, not seeing Dee in the corner, readying herself for some sweet chin music.

JR: WHAT THE HELL! DEE AND CHRISTY ARE ON THE SAME TEAM!

King: not anymore.

Dee went to pin Christy and Kora looked on with a devilish grin spread across her face. The fans nearly jumped the banisters to get at the two women, as Kora held Dee's hand in victory, she grabbed a mic.

"I love it when a plan comes together…" Kora said mocking the fallen Christy, grabbing her jaw, adding insult to injury and slapping Christy to the mat.

JR: Son of a bitch! Christy was being set up from the beginning.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXPROMOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Both Ric and Triple H were waiting backstage for an explanation, by the looks on their faces neither was thrilled, with what just happened. "What the hell was that!" Triple H yelled pulling Kora aside, using more force that he's ever had to.

Ric decided he wanted in on the fun as well and poked her hard in the arm. "I want some answers Kora…and you better start talking fast!"

"You get your answers when I'm ready to give them…" Kora spat back "Its not you're game anymore Hunter…its mine."

"You think this is a game!" Hunter shook his head…"Honey I invented the game…"

"You'll get your answers next week." Kora said as she and Dee excused themselves.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Dee's final Promo of the night was her hardest; she had to face the man that's been showing her the ropes since she got to the WWE. She had to face Batista. Dee walked into the room, and he stood up to face her.

"Say what you have to say, and let me leave." Dee coldly said, barely able to look him in the eyes. Un-be-known to her, the camera caught sight of her eyes filling with tears.

Dave at a lost for words just stood there staring at her. "I don't understand why you did it." He started, wiping a fallen tear from her cheek. "Especially with them, they're going to turn on you with a snap of a finger…Or a flip of a thumb." Dee just stood there almost regretting agreeing to go along with this storyline, knowing all she was giving up. "You're breaking my heart Dee…"Dave said getting choked up, having to excuse himself from the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOxoxoxox

A/N: Ok before you guys yell…I apologize deeply for taking this long to update. But fear not, this is my baby and I have not forgotten about her.


	15. Jealousy arises

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Note**: Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys Rock!

**Chapter 15: Jealousy rises**

JBL and his cabinet prepared for their promo, while their newest cabinet member Vicky Guerrero has yet to show up. "Why did we even need a sixth member?" Amy Weber snickered, "who doesn't even show up!"

"Not this again…"Danny said plopping down on the sofa next to OJ.

"Amy you're the only one that doesn't like her!" Orlando pointed out, turning his attention to the door, where JBL was standing with the camera man, telling them which angle of his to shoot. The women in question was the last to show up, and in normal Guerrero tradition, she acted as if nothing was wrong, and her hour absence was, not that big of a deal.

"You guys are on in five…" The cameraman noted, getting his stuff in gear.

**xoxoxPROMOxoxox**

"I just don't know why I can't come to ringside with you, I mean its John Cena how much of a threat can he be…right?" Amy asked, expressing for the tenth time in two weeks how she should be the one by JBL's side when he beats Cena for his belt back.

"Well Amy…Can you wrestle?" JBL asked, shaking his head, "and have you ever been in a fight? And Joy Giovanni doesn't count…" Again shaking his head no, he went on to his most important question. "Are you a wrestler?"

"that'd be a no!" Vicky piped in; smirking like it was the greatest thing she'd ever said. Amy stood to meet her gaze.

"You don't belong here…" Amy said, and if looks could kill, Vicky would be six feet under by now.

"We'll see." Vicky answered, following JBL out to the ring

**XoxOxoXoxO**

"I can't believe you're going to be in a cage match!" Jerica squealed, jumping alongside her best friend, and tough enough winner Satori.

"I can." Aidan said, winking at the newly blonde Canadian, who was clad in rainbow colored hair extensions.

"Well come on, Keira's easily the best female wrestler in the history of this sport…"Satori grinned. "Next to me."

"Who else would they put in that match? Amy Weber?" Aidan laughed, seeing someone poke their head in the door, he rolled his eyes, making note of who it was.

"Can we talk?" Cena said, looking at Satori. He had a lot of explaining to do, and he needed to start as soon as possible, this triangle was getting to hot for even him to handle. "alone?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Satori snidely replied, walking right past followed by her two friends. John did what any male would do in a bide, he pulled her away and shut the door, locking it before Aidan and Jerica could get back in. "What are you doing John?" she yelled.

"I am so sorry…I didn't mean to kiss her. I didn't even know she was going to kiss me!" John pleaded. "it just happened."

"So what…you kissed her, but don't for a second think that we will ever have a chance again…because we wont." Satori said choking back tears; truth was she's falling in love with the very man that betrayed her.

"That's not fair."

"Well you should have thought of that before you went running back into her arms…"Satori snapped. "Alright I get it, the two of you have a past, you were married…but YOU led me to believe it was over."

"It is!" John continued to plead, but to no avail, it wasn't often Satori spoke her mind with all intentions of letting her words do the hurting, but this time it was different, this time she'd been pushed to her limit.

"and last week proved to me that I was a fool to believe it…to believe you." Satori opened the door, and pointed for Cena to leave. "get out."

"But…"

"GET OUT!" she yelled slamming the door behind him, breaking down to tears in an instant, she fell down the door, and couldn't help feel like she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**XoXoXoXoKeira Turner vs. SatoriX0X0X0**

A very confident Keira strutted to the ring, all smiles as she prepared to get down to business. Satori his the ring looking equally confident but things got very serious very quickly as rookie and veteran locked eyes. The pair locked up in the middle of the ring and Keira muscled Satori back into the corner before the ladies exchanged some verbal barbs on the break. Satori took Keira down with a back heel trip before running Keira's head into the mat.

Keira scored with a kick to the gut and a forearm shiver but Satori tossed Satori through the ropes to the floor before scoring with a Lou Thesz press from the apron to the floor. Satori tweaked her knee in the process, though, and Keira took advantage in a hurry, pummeling Satori on the canvas. Keira then focused on Satori's knee in the corner with a series of vicious stomps and applying a legbar in the middle of the ring.

Keira got a nearfall but Satori valiantly fought back, trying to ward Keira off with some right hands, anything to protect her leg, which buckled under the pressure. Keira went right back to work on the knee and although Satori fought back, cinching keira up for the DDT, but her knee again gave way and Keira reasserted herself aggressively, leveling Satori with the Superkick. Three seconds later, Keira was celebrating the start of her record-setting undefeated streak and several officials came from the back to tend to the knee of the courageous challenger.

**A/N**: ok guys quick note….I know this isn't that great of an excuse cause I use it all the time, Ive honestly had the worst case of writers block in my life! I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me…and for real this time I promise the juices are pumping and I'm back!


	16. Minnesota

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Note**: I'm Back! After a super long hiatus…and I know I promised last time to keep up with the updates…well THIS TIME I MEAN IT!

**Chapter 16: Minnesota**

Dee arrived at the arena an hour earlier than expected. Knowing Dave would be there. She found him, and some of the boys training in the ring. "Hey…" she faintly smiled. She knew there would be huge repercussions for aligning herself with Evolution. Not many backstage liked the politics they played.

"So, the storyline is going great! " Dave grinned, wiping his face with a towel, he looked at his protégé. "Everyone hates you! Did you see the way Bradshaw looked at you this morning…" he chuckled, trying to get her to lighten up, hoping she would.

"Promise you're not mad?" she asked.

"So, Christy is pist.." he added, taking a drink from his water bottle, offering her some, as she politely turns the gesture down. "She says we should have clued her in on whats going on…"

With a slight chuckle and a grin coming to her face, Dee just smiled. "I'll get over it." She watched him, looking at her watch, she was first on tonight, and hadn't even begun to get ready. "I'll see you later…"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

'Not that kind of girl' hits the speakers, and Lillian Garcia announces the match. "The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the Woman's Championship, making her way to the ring, she is the New Women's Champion, Eva Hernandez!" Eva made her way to the ring, showing off her newly won title. As JR and King explained how she won it has the house show last night.

The lights in the arena went dark, followed by huge pyro effects. 'Sinner' by Drowning Pool blasted through the speakers, and Dee, clad in black, a more heel style, Kora assured her, headed to the ring. She displayed a cocky grin, trying to intimidate the fans as well as her opponent.

The two woman lock up right away, and Eva shoves Dee aside. They lockup again and this time Dee tosses Eva down. Eva tries to run, but Dee grabs ahold of her hair, Eva uses an eye rake, and kicks her in the back of the leg. Rare choke by Eva, as Dee battles out utilizing a front face lock. Eva gets her in a german suplex, and goes for the cover.

"1…2…" Dee kicks out, and now the crowd and JR make note of Christy Hemme coming down to ringside. Dee heads outside of the ring, only to be pulled back in by Eva. Eva goes for a reverse DDT, and covers for the 3 count.

"Here's you're winner, and Still, Women's Champion, Eva Hernandez!" Lillian announced, as an upset Dee stomped off backstage to meet up with Coach who has set up an interview with Evolution.

**XOXOXOXXO**

Coach smirked as soon as the camera was on him, and Dee made a face, rolling her eyes. "Alright for weeks now everyone's been speculating who was the scapegoat…Dee Thompson or Christy Hemme, and last week on Raw we found out just who that was…" Coach waved the microphone in their faces and Dee motioned for him to continue, and he did. "Well I have to ask, why would you turn on you're best friend Christy Hemme, and more importantly your fans…Why did you Dee Join Evolution?"

A cocky Dee looked behind her seeing all eyes were on her, as her fellow Evolution members allowed her center stage. "Lets get one thing straight…" she diligently snatched the microphone from him as Randy and Triple H stepped in front of him. "I did not join Evolution. I am a student of Evolution."

Letting out her trademark grin, hearing the boo's from the crowd, she continued. "You should have seen this coming! All those late night conversations you had with Kora, Dave…how she's changed…"

Kora now stepped infront of the camera, taking the mic. "You see, Dave, I offered you guys my help, when you were teaching you're wanna be wrestlers… Dee's not like you guys though…"Kora shook her head as Coach interrupted.

"So why Christy Hemme as a target?"

"Isnt it obvious Coach?" Dee smirked. "She stood in the way of what I wanted, the Women's Championship, a legacy in this business that I earned! As long as little miss Diva Search is around…none of that will be mine…"

**XOXOXXO**


	17. Farewell to a friendshipnever existed

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair, and the story. Everyone else owns themselves…you guys know this already.

**Distribution**: Want. Take. Have….just ask!

**Summary**: Seasons Five TE winners make an impact in the WWE, who has what it takes to survive in the big league? And who doesn't? In true KF tradition, many TE contestants will make appearances and some of the older ones too!

**Note**: I must, **MUST** advise, if you guys want background on the other characters, read (or skim) through "Life After Tough Enough". Some things I'll go into some things I won't.

**Note**: I'm Back! After a super long hiatus…and I know I promised last time to keep up with the updates…well THIS TIME I MEAN IT!

**Chapter 17: Farewell to a friendship that never existed…**

Satori and Aidan walked into the Stamford, CT arena. Satori watched Aidan waiting on her hand and foot, not that she was complaining, but she hated losing her match last week. She hated people treating her like she needed the help. "I can take that you know…" she smirked grabbing her own bags.

"No problem…" Aidan smiled, grabbing the bags from her. "Besides you got killed in that cage match." Aidan hurried into the arena knowing she'd want to hit him after that comment.

"You should see the other guy!" Satori winced, when she saw the look the arena workers were giving her, naturally assuming they probably figured wrestling was fake. She was the epitome of that theory.

**XOXOXO**X

Promo:

"I cant believe it!" Amy Weber yelled slamming the door behind her. Orlando Jordon rolled his eyes joining both Danny and Doug on the sofa.

"what now?" OJ smirked, already knowing what a certain cabinet member had done.

"I'm in a match!" Amy cried, following it up by a heavy pout when JBL came out of the bathroom. "And you know what Theodore Long said, when I asked to get out of it?"

"What?" JBL said yawning, checking his watch. He shook his head realizing his newest protégé is late. Again.

"Someone in the cabinet suggested it!" she said coldly. "So which one of you was it?" She gave them all a look, and if looks could kill they'd all be dead. She stared all of them down, stopping at the newest cabinet member, who finally found the time to join her stable. Vicky Guerrero. Neice of the legendary Eddie. Kid sister to Chavo. Vicky couldn't help but smirk.

"Guilty!" she confessed. "well I figured after last week. With you and me.." She pauses smirking behind Amy and looking at the guys, she sends them a sly wink, turning her attention back to her nemesis. "I mean, you were REALLY good. So I talked teddy into giving you a match…and from now on, you can walk JBL to the ring…You earned it…"

Amy gave in to the female Guerrero's words, and sighed heavy. "can you atleast tell me who my opponent is?"

Vicky just shook her head. "Does it matter? You're undefeated here on Smackdown!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Keira and John arrived at the arena together. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Satori was still in the lobby. "Well its nice to see you don't waste any time.." Keira evilly grinned, as Satori and Aidan turned to face the couple.

"Well uh…"Satori grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder, smiling. "I see you do…and you're wasting mine…excuse us." Satori pushed past the two of them, trying to hide the heartbreak she'd have to face much later on today. They were infact back together.

"Satori…" John called out behind the two, Keira no where to be seen. "Wait, please!" Aidan looked Cena up and down before retreating to the locker room. "Look. I know what it looks like. Keira and I…" John grabbed her arm, to stop her from walking away. "We ran into each other in the parking lot…I swear…"

"What do you want me to say?" Satori coldly said. Hoping he could see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt he caused when he lied. "I'm not gonna fight for you, when its pretty obvious you couldn't for me…"

"that's not fair…"

"Like I said…" Satori opened the door, looking at him one last time. "You don't owe me any explanations for what you do…Goodbye John." Closing the door, she stood there, fighting breaking down. But she knew Keira would be in the lockerroom if she wasn't already. And she couldn't let her see that she'd won.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Amy Webber VS. Mystery Opponent

Amy waited in the ring for her opponent, it didn't make life any easier when Vicky volunteered to come down to ringside with her, only to start talking crap to the referee, causing her to be sent to the back. A big blast hit the arena floors, and red fog filled the ramp, the crowd went nuts when an all too familiar music hit the speakers. 'What I always wanted' by Kittie blasted through the speakers. "And her opponent, hand selected by Teddy Long, she is one third of FBI. Domitria Jemlind" Tony Chimel announced.

Backstage the camera's watched Vicky smile, and nod her head talking to SD GM Teddy Long. "I love that Teddy…Brilliant!"

As soon as a quickly defeated Amy Weber made her way to the back Vicky was there to greet her. "You did great out there!" she boasted, as Amy could only stare at her. "well not bad for your second match."

"What are you smiling at?" Amy said, disgusted with the match, and how beat up she'd gotten.

An excited Vicky couldn't hold in her composure much longer. "I just talked to Theodore Long, and Next week, we have a diva's tag match. Me and you!"

"You what?"

"Against Joy and Jackie Gayda!" Vicky grinned following Amy to the cabinets locker room.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Satori pulled into the hotel parking lot, as her mind just continued to race, ever since her encounter with Cena. She let out a breath, the past month she's been consumed with nothing but John Cena, losing her only friends she's had in the business. Emotionally she had fallen apart. "Excuse me.." Satori said looking at the receptionist. "Can you tell me if there is a Thelma and Louise here? "When the counter guy, laughed shaking his head, she rolled her eyes…"What about Nicole Kidman?"

"Room 215…" The receptionist smirked, as Satori herself couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous these names were. At the same time, she realized it was what attracted her to these women in the first place.

Beer and Pizza in tow, Satori opened the door.

"Lets rent bewitched!" Joy exclaimed from the bathroom.

"alright. I'll order the Piz…Satori…"Jackie in shock stopped midsentence. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her, no words were necessary, nor an apology, the look on her face was apology enough.

"Is that the Pizza?" Joy said coming out of the bathroom, she smiled seeing her old friend standing there. "Hi…"

"Girls night?" Jackie questioned, as the others just nodded, renting bewitched. All three woman took their spots on the beds, watching the Television, and eating the Pizza. Satori just smiled looking at the both of them. If infact she'd lost anything with the two of them, they'd always have their love for Nicole.

**XOXOXOXXO**


End file.
